Instinct
by Zammie pokemon master
Summary: Be ready for suspense, romance and drama. Will switch between 3rd person and my oc's P.O.V. maybe others too... OCx?


**So, as much as I love my other Bleach story, I am not updating it until I get ten reviews. I came up with a new idea for another character I created a while back, I had no idea what to do with her until now and I think I did a good job with description. FYI this takes place during episode 20 and the rest will be the following episodes with my character in them.**

**I do NOT own Bleach!**

Our story begins with a lone figure standing in the middle of what appears to be a barren wasteland. Ragged cliff-like rocks jutting out of the dry ground. A blue sky stretches out infinitely above the orange sand. Solitude surrounds the cloaked figure on all sides. A breeze musters enough to lift said cloak and flip it around a few times before dispersing once again. During this time, the figure's legs are exposed, showing the regular uniform pants of a shinigami. A dark green hilt tucked safely into the waist tie.

A tired, feminine sigh escapes the figure and they turn their head to the sky. The hood slips slightly, revealing black hair and strained onyx eyes placed on a proportionate female face. Her mouth shows no emotions but her eyes show slight excitement. 'It's time to return.' A strong masculine voice echoes in her head as the breeze picks up again, tossing her left slanting bangs out of her face. She waits patiently for the wind to die down before fixing her hood and disappearing.

It's a night like any other in Karakura Town, the moon rests high in the sky as people sleep. Very few are awake at this time, some working late and others rushing home in the brisk darkness. A group of teenagers, an older man and a cat gather in front of the local candy shop, seemingly going in for a mid-night snack. However, this group is not there to enjoy sweets in the moonlight. No, for them, this night is the beginning of their mission to save a friend.

The older man looks around the age of thirty, with shoulder length blonde hair. His striped hat smoothing his hair against his head. He also wears a pair of traditional Japanese clogs. One of the teenagers seems to be the leader for the others. He has hair the colour of a carrot that is no longer than his ears and spiked out in all directions. His rough face makes him appear as even more of a delinquent. The tallest of the boys looks older than the other teens, his shaggy chestnut hair covering his eyes and blending with his mocha skin perfectly. He dons a fitted muscle shirt, showing off his well-toned arms and chest as well as a small tattoo on his upper left arm. The tattoo is a simple heart with wings being overlapped by a snake and a banner with Spanish writing in it. The last male is a skinny guy with straight raven hair going to his jaw in the front. He wears thin glasses and an all-white outfit that has dark blue trimming. He also has an elbow length cape that is white with a blue cross on the front. Lastly in the group is a slightly busty ginger. Her hair reaches her mid-back and she has the front clipped with delicate blue flower pins, one on each side. She looks determined and slightly nervous.

The unusual group stands outside the shop, teenagers slightly bickering among themselves about the cat who can talk. He has a deep voice and is a slender black cat. They are interrupted, however, by the man with the hat, "Okay, okay, enough of that. It's not good to stand around talking outside… so let's just go inside first."

They all head inside but the leader and the girl stop and have a conversation. Carrot top apparently warning the ginger of the dangers that await them. Meanwhile everyone else follows the older man down to the basement where they find a barren expanse that shouldn't have been possible. The basement looks like a desert and continues on for a seemingly endless amount of miles. The other two catch up and the girl reacts excitedly, "W-Wow! Such a huge space under the store, it's so cool! It's like a secret base!"

Deadpanned, the leader asks, "Really?"

All of a sudden, a tall, tanned man with slicked black hair a bushy mustache and glasses comes up and seizes the ginger's hand. He is crying, "What a magnificent reaction. I, Tessai, am deeply moved!"

The ginger doesn't seem bothered by him and replies, "It's was nothing." Carrot top looks, on slightly disturbed by the scene.

The man with the hat decides to intervene, "Okay, okay, your attention once again." He says cheerily while clapping. He holds his right hand out, "Now, here we go." He exclaims before snapping. A large rectangular frame that looks like it has been patched together appears behind him. "All right, this is the gate that leads to Soul Society. It's called the Senkai Gate, and it means 'realm-penetrating'. Ready? Please listen very closely." His voice changes, he almost sounds threatening as he continues, "But first…" he lifts his cane, a small skull on fire is printed on the end. He then proceeds to shove it through the carrot top, effectively turning him into his shinigami form. The other teens seem astounded by this and quickly go to his body to examine this phenomenon up close. The man just laughs, holding his fan in front of himself. "Let's continue. This gate is made by piling spirit exchangers atop the normal Senkai Gate."

The orange haired shinigami looks like he is trying to understand. "Spirit exchangers?"

"That's right. As you know, Soul Society is a world of souls. Entering it is impossible unless you're in soul form. However, the only one of you who can move around in soul form is shinigami Kurosaki-san. So we use an exchanger… to turn you into spirits and send you there."

The skinny boy decides to try and see if he understands, "Basically… even without pulling out our souls, if we go through this gate…"

"Yes. You can enter Soul Society in your current state." Hat-man continues, smirking slightly.

Kurosaki looks irritated, "Alright, we got it. Now let's get sta…" he gets cut off by a quick jab from the blonde's cane.

"However… the amount of time we can open this gate and stay connected to Soul Society is…" he says, acting as if Kurosaki isn't hunched over, groaning in pain, "at most four minutes."

The group of teens stop, shocked. "Can we even make it in that time?!" exclaims Kurosaki.

"Normally it's impossible." The man replies, ignoring the even more confused orange haired boy. "This is an unreasonable endeavor to begin with… the most we can stretch it is four minutes. If you can't reach the other side in that time… you kids will be permanently imprisoned in the space between Soul Society and the Living World."

The ginger female looks almost scared, "What should we do?"

"Go forward. I told you… your heart and your soul are connected. The important thing is the state of your heart. The will to move forward." The cat interjects, sounding confident.

Just then, everyone feels a strange presence behind them and turn to see a cloaked figure. All they can tell of this cloaked figure is that they are shorter than almost the whole group. "If your hearts waver, for even a second, you will not make it." Says a sultry female voice.

The cat smirk, "I almost thought you wouldn't come… we will be your guides. Move forward, that and that alone. Only those who can do that will come with us." The figure walks over to stand beside the cat.

"Quit yer sleeptalkin'." Kurosaki growls, over the shock of the unexpected visitor. "That's the reason we gathered here."

They exchange a few more lines to each other and then the blonde and Tessai start the process of opening the gate. As soon as it opens, the group runs through the opening, three of the teenagers wanting desperately to know who the cloaked girl is while the other, Kurosaki, is more focused on saving his friend to care.

**I tried not to re-write the entire episode but I had to make sure she came in at an appropriate time and that seemed the best. Now that she is in it, I will be able to freely add and alter any lines from it to make it as interesting as possible!**


End file.
